Song of Fire and Ice
by Ria Lee
Summary: SONGFIC SNIPPETS. A collection of Gakuen Alice standalone songfic snippets. #6, The Only Exception.
1. Dev

A/N: I had this really freaky flash of genius last month to compensate for my lack of Christmas presents to my awesomesauce groupmates in Team A. So yeah, here you go—a compilation of **songfics** or _snippets __based __from __at __least __one __song_ **dedicated ****to ****my ****FFn ****and ****real-life ****friends** for some peculiar reasons that only I can think of. XD

Before I forget, everything from this point onward shall be disclaimed, may it be the song title or the characters of the story. I only own the plot and all its twists and turns. Expect moderate/high OOCs along the way, depending on the mood of the song.

Note: Alternative Universe

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Song of Fire and Ice<strong>

A collection of stand-alone songfic snippets related to Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><em>#1:Monster<em>

"He's a motherfcking monster, but I love him._"_

_for **Hilaire**—the twin sister I never had_

* * *

><p>"I told you, nothing good comes out of that freak's mouth! He will just hurt you! I don't want you hanging out with him," he said those words as if it was the law.<p>

"No, dad, please, I know what I'm doing—" **SLAP!**

"Listen to me, Yuka. I want you to marry Izumi and that's final. I don't want to see you with that good-for-nothing Anju, you hear me?" and so, my father walked out, leaving me sprawled on the floor, cheeks red, eyes damp with fresh tears, a bruised lip and a broken heart.

I don't understand why they have to torture me like this. Can't they see that I love Narumi more than anything in the world? Yes, he may be a little peculiar at times, but that doesn't make him less than a human being, not at all! I want to be with him, I want to spend my lifetime with him—even if it means I have to disobey my parents and leave home.

He was branded as the troublemaker of our school; people hate to be with him because of his attitude. He was always alone, and he never interacts with anyone. His grades are too low and he fights with hooligans after the dismissal. He's a gangster, he has no friends, and he probably will never have any.

Rumours circulate like wildfire, his was about his noted past. It was said that he murdered his parents when he was still fifteen because they never gave him any money to support his vices. Of course, it made people fear him more. They just don't understand him at all—or maybe, they just don't bother trying.

But I know better.

"_Naru!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Those rumours weren't true, were they?"_

"_You called me to ask that?"_

"_Just answer my question!"_

"_And what if I don't?"_

"_Please?"  
><em>

"_Why should I answer that?"_

"_Please?"_

"_I'll never admit or deny anything, let people spread all those shit; I don't give two fucks about it."_

He was the intriguing type of person, and at that moment, I decided that I wanted to know him better. I want to make him feel welcome in this world—I want him to get out of the darkness. Even though almost everyone fears him, I want him to know that I'm still here and I want to give him hope.

How I fell in love with him, that I do not remember much. It was way too hazy for me to recall, but I know it was spontaneous. It was just so out of the blue, but then and there I realized he was meant for me. I can feel the way he looks at me—there's this intense aura about him that makes me want to love him more, and, though most people fear him for his past, I can say that I'm not one of those.

I want to be with him, and I will prove to him that I will do anything to be with him.

For him, I will disobey my parents.

For him, I will run away from home.

I'm willing to escape from their clutches even though I know for a fact that he might never be so sure about loving me the way I do to him.

He's a monster, but I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Snippet End<strong>

I welcome suggestions on this, and do tell me if you guys want a follow-up story because I know how much of a cliff-hanger this is. XD

Reviews are much appreciated, so is a well-written concrit. :)

Ria x


	2. The Cranberries

A/N: This here is a little _snippet_ for a chaptered story I'm currently working on. **I ****posted ****this ****not ****just ****for ****other ****people ****to ****have ****a ****sneak ****peek ****or ****something, ****but ****also ****to ****give ****me ****a ****go ****whether ****I ****should ****actually ****continue ****on ****writing ****my ****story ****based ****on ****this. ****Drop ****a ****review ****and ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think, ****alright? ****:)**

Note: I may publish this snippet in other sites as well, so don't be shocked if you see this in either WattPad or FictionPress. XD Aaaand, once I get the go signal from you guys to start publishing the first chapter, **you ****may ****find ****them ****in ****WattPad ****by ****then**. :D The link is on my profile, do visit! **Oh, ****and ****I ****will ****have ****to ****change ****their ****names ****in ****my ****story ****to ****avoid ****the ****confusion.**

For the mean time, here you go. Enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p><em>#2: Linger<em>

"You know I'm such a fool for you, you got me wrapped around your finger."

_for **Evith**, **Stephanie**, and **Mayflor**—my best confidantes_

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 21, 2011<strong>_

_You know that feeling when you thought everything was going to be fine because you're with the one you truly love, the one who you genuinely thought would never dare screw your miserable life over? That feeling when you almost always reach cloud nine with just his stare, his smile, his mere touch. Yes, even those simple things never fail to give you the shudders—in a good kind, of course. And, would you dare let the thought of him courting you slip off your mind? Of course not! You remember those incredible moments together for as long as you could. Admit it, if it were possible, you'd save it on your brain just so you could replay it over and over again. _

_Yes, it's sappy and all over the place, but don't you dare deny the fact that your brain becomes just as fuzzy as my descriptions with just the thought of him. _

_But then, what would you do if ever he finds someone else? What if you realize that all your assumptions about him were very much wrong? What if, after some time, after **you ****fall ****deeply ****for ****him**, he suddenly gives off a strange aura known as infidelity? What if everything was not really a fairytale? What if he was really just a pretentious little fuck? What if he was just playing with you?_

_What if?_

_Will you be able to get up and fight for your broken heart? Will you be able to at least tell him he was being so unfair? Most of all, will you be able to pick up even the littlest shards of your wounded heart and start again?_

_Will you be able to do that?_

_Well, I, most certainly, was never able to do that._

_Why, you ask?_

_That's simply because I love him too much to leave him. I don't want him to feel sad. I want to be there for him even though he was never there for me in my depressing moments. Not that it was really necessary for him to be there, it's just that, I guess the pain would be at least bearable enough for me if I just see his reassuring smile and his velvety voice telling me that everything will be fine in the end. I want him to be happy, even if it meant that he had to leave me for the mean time. After all, I know he will return to me. He always does._

_I've grown quite accustomed to the fact that Koko will never be able to maintain his fidelity with me. I'm slowly realizing that he will soon get tired of me and will find another woman to pleasure him in some ways and give him something I could not give him. It hurts, yes, but that's the only way I could do to make him stay. No other woman of his ever became as hopeless as I am now, going as far as to actually become a martyr for him to just be with me. I feel like a pathetic bitch, but who cares? In the eyes of many, I am like this hopeless little puppy seeking for his attention and love, but I would know better. Who would ever know me better than myself, right? _

_Basically, by letting him do what he pleases is like suicide in my case. He has this habit of lying all the time, but once again, **I ****know ****better**. I can't stand a second just watching him cuddle any other woman—especially that Sumire girl, but if I ever get mad at him, he might break up with me._

_I love him too much for that. _

_He screwed my life over in more ways than one, but I love him all the same. I guess he really knows that he's got me wrapped around his finger. I'm his puppet, and I follow all his commands—may it be foolish or degrading in my case._

_I do those things all for love, so I guess it's alright if I get hurt. _

_It's stupid, but my heart knows better._

_Signed,_

_Anna_

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated, so is a well-written concrit. :)<p>

Oh, and please tell me if I should continue, alright? :D

Thanks!

Ria x


	3. Paula deAnda

A/N: You can also find this in WattPad, but with different names, of course. :) Oh, and expect mild OOC. Heehee. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>#5: When It Was Me<em>

"What makes her so much better than me? What makes her your every dream and fantasy?"

_For **Evith****—**thank you for sticking around_

* * *

><p>Today, I saw you with Sumire once again. You carried her bag and held her hand the way you did to me before. You seem so happy with her, were you that happy when you were still with me?<p>

Hotaru almost smacked my head with a book because I was _staring __at __your __general __direction __for __far __too __long_. What's so bad about that? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot—we're already through. You told me there was no spark anymore and I guess that was it. Problem is, I don't know whether I'll be able to move on or not.

Don't get me wrong, I am not jealous, no. I just want you back. I want to be with you again, to be able to feel your breath against my skin. I want you to kiss me with so much passion I can never comprehend. I want to be yours for another time, but I guess it's too late.

I can see you like her so much that you don't want to leave her anymore. You look at her with such intensity that you never even reached when we still happened. I observe your every move around her, and damn, it just tears me apart. Are you doing this to me on purpose? Do you even realize how much it hurts just looking at you having the time of your life with her around? Do you know how it feels to be left behind? No emotional pain will ever compare to what I'm feeling right now—as I watch you two, laughing as if the world revolves around just the two of you.

My world revolved around you, and it will always be; so I guess my statement was hypothetically correct in some way.

I don't want to be rude, but, why her? Why not just me?

Have I not given you everything I have?

Are you not satisfied with the way I love you?

If you wanted more, you should have hinted something—I love you too much to say no, _and __you __know __that_.

What is it with me that you do not like? Just tell me and I will surely change whatever it is. I'm willing to do anything for you—even if it means that I have to change. Sometimes, I just wish I'm her. I wish I'm that emerald-eyed girl you have in your arms right now. I would give _anything_ just to be her, if that would make you mine again. Sometimes I ask myself, '_What __makes __her __so __much __better? __What __is __wrong __with __me? __What __is __there __to __improve?_' because it just pains me more when I don't know what it is that you don't find appealing anymore. It hurts because I don't know why you don't love me they way you did before.

I don't think anything changed in my case, so it really left me wondering—even in my sleep.

What happened?

And now, I'm silently observing you from my seat, chatting with her as if she's the only girl in the room. Hotaru nudged me and her cold gaze pierced my insides.

"There are other men out there. Your world should not revolve just around him. He doesn't even have a good attitude to begin with," was what she said.

"Someone will always be nicer to me, someone will always treat me better and someone will always treat me like a queen, but they will never be Natsume; not even close," and then I sighed as I contemplated more on whatever was to be contemplated.

You will never know how I feel whenever you smile from a distance, even if it wasn't meant for me. You have no idea how tiring it gets to have endless banters with Hotaru just so I could go out with you. Do you even have the slightest idea that I could talk about you for hours and not get bored? You will never know how I try to hide my feelings now. You will never understand why, even after all the pain you've caused me; I still want to talk to you just to hear your voice. You have no idea how we could pass through tears and pain just to be with you. You have no idea how much I love you.

But I'm getting tired of this feeling. I don't want to be hurt anymore; I don't want to love you because it only pains me. Seeing you so happy with her just makes me feel worst. It doesn't help me at all.

Right now, I just want to move on with my life.

Even if it means I have to forget about you—_every __single __thing __about __you_.

* * *

><p>"I just want to move on…I don't love him anymore…"<p>

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Mikan," Hotaru deadpanned and I just had to bang my head on the table for that.

_Hotaru, you're supposed to be my best friend. Why are you not helping me move on?_

"What are you implying? I don't love him anymore, I'm sure of it…"

"Why don't you say his name?"

I blinked. What in the name of crimson does that even mean?

"What?"

"Just say his name damn it," her patience is almost out, I can sense that.

"N-N…" all of a sudden, it's as if all memories we had came bursting out like a flash flood. Just remembering his name gives me a tingling sensation.

Why is it so hard? It's just his name, for pete's sake!

"N-Nat…"

"See? You can't even say his name properly without getting those butterflies in your tummy. Figures," and Hotaru rolled her eyes at me. Gah, Hotaru, what the heck?

"That's beside the point! I don't want him anymore. He could marry Shouda for all I care. I don't love him, period."

"I see the way you look at him, I see you smile to yourself like an idiot whenever he's close or when he talks—even if he actually wasn't talking to you. You can't even say his name right and just the mention of it makes your heart beat fast. How do I know this? Your face turns red and you have this distinct expression. You always grab your phone right when you get a message just to check if it's him—even if you know that he will never text you after your break-up. You always talk about him and never get tired, and I bet you think about him _all __the __time_. He's the reason why you walk slow and search for him in crowded rooms and hallways—even if it hurts to see him with her. He's the reason why you can't love anyone else, because your heart is still and will always be stuck with him. You can't lie to me, Mikan. Don't tell me you don't love Natsume after all those things you feel about him."

That statement left me dumbfounded.

Maybe it's true, maybe I still love him.

Ahh, screw those crap about moving on.

Right now, I've got to figure out a way how to get rid of this emotion.

I've got to figure out a way to stop looking at them and wishing that it was me he was holding in his arms.

Problem is, I don't know where to start...

* * *

><p><strong>Snippet End<strong>

Woot! Reviews are much appreciated, so is a well-written concrit. :)

Ria x


	4. Simple Plan

A/N: Sometimes I wonder why I write such short snippets. Ohwell. ^^ Mild to extreme cussing and OOC ahead.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>#4: Jet Lag<em>

"I want to share your horizon, and see the same sun rising."

_For **Ezmouse**—otherwise known to me as Nikki Poo, the epic XNHDCXVAVDG troll_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies <em>_and __gentlemen, __welcome __on board __Flight__328A __with __service __from __California __to __Tokyo__…__" _I heard the announcement and slumped down on my seat, waiting for the airplane to move from its place and just take me back to _her_ as fast as it could possibly be. Damn, what's taking this contraption so long to fly?

After about five minutes of incessant talking from the blasted speakers, I finally had my peace as the plane moved fluidly, taking us slowly up in the air and to our destination. I looked at the view outside—as I was sitting just beside the window, duh—and, since we barely hovered from the mainland, there aren't many things to see as of the moment. So I just turned my attention inside the plane and tried to have a nap or two, but then the captain just had to irritate the crap out of me by doing another announcement of his.

This isn't even necessary at all. Just fly us back to Japan and get it over with.

Pissed off I may be, I never really had any more choice but listen to the person manning this plane.

"_Good __morning __passengers. __This __is __your __captain __speaking. __First __I'd __like __to __welcome __everyone __on __CA__Air __Flight__328A. __We __are __currently __cruising __at __an __altitude __of __33,000 __feet __with __air speed __of __400 __miles __per __hour...__"_

Seriously, who cares about the airspeed or how high we are from the land itself right now? This is just pointless.

Sometimes I wonder why I even banter with myself regarding these things whenever I'm inside an airplane—and I fly five times around US annually, mind you. So basically I just complain about pointless things ten times a year. I'm not making sense, am I?

And now I'm talking to myself, this is just crazy.

What is this sorcery I'm in?

"—_the __cabin __crew __will __be__coming __around __in __about __twenty __minutes __time __to __offer __you __a __light __snack __and __beverage, __and __the __in flight __movie __will __begin __shortly __after __that. __I'll __talk __to __you __again __before __we __reach __our __destination. __Until __then, __sit __back, __relax __and __enjoy __the __rest __of __the __flight.__"_

Great, food. At least there's one thing they have here that I need.

Twenty minutes later—or if I may say so myself, after an eternity of famine, the trolleys finally arrived, each offering a variety of light snacks and beverage, as promised. I took a bottle of water and declined when the attendant offered me a pack of food. When she was gone, I then retrieved a healthy pack of strawberries from my suit, carefully opening the package as I did so. Its distinct smell assaulted my senses and I popped one in my mouth almost immediately, feeling the taste of the fruit take me back to memories of yesterday, to the memories I shared with her.

Mikan.

She is the loveliest person I've ever met, albeit her on-and-off naivety and ignorant nature. She sports a pair of lame pigtails that I love the most. Her persistence never fails to help me push through with life. Whenever I feel like I'm all alone, she always offers her help and stays with me until I get better—even though at times I may act like a dick in front of her to cover up whatever feelings I have for her at that time. To be honest, I got scared, because I never really thought I could feel such emotion so strong towards a person—until I met her.

It felt like heaven when she was there, just beside me, not saying anything at all. Whenever she talks to me, I fall for her a little deeper with every word she utters. She may never understand my feelings for her, and I may not really intend to show it to her, but I know, in my heart, I've learned to love her personality—and when I fell for her personality, everything else became beautiful. All her imperfections just blended in fluidly like water mixing with itself. Sometimes I find myself smiling like an idiot whenever I remember her with her crazy antics.

Cliché as this sounds to you, but it felt like she was the beacon in the darkness I'm in.

And when I get home, 13 hours from now, I'm going to prove to everyone present that I love her more than anything else.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Narita International Airport. Local time is 9:45AM and the temperature is 5 degrees Celsius…."<em>

Ahh, finally, the moment I've been waiting for.

I grabbed my belongings immediately and strode off to the exit. It had been 2 years since I last saw her—two painfully long years of not seeing her bright smile personally. Just when my left foot touched my homeland, I realized how much I miss this place. The memories I made with various people in my life just reminded me of how many things I've missed in this land—my high school classmates, my parents, my stubborn sister, and Mikan.

It's been so long, and I'm glad to be back.

Just when I reached the gate, I saw my name on a placard. Apparently, they have been waiting for me all along. A smile involuntarily tainted my face, and I never even tried to cover it up _for __once_. My phone rang, and amidst the crowd, I answered it eagerly.

"Hel—"

"Natsume!"

My smile widened to a grin as I heard her ramble on incessantly about how she missed me and how much she wants to hug me at the moment. The thought of it made me happy.

She misses me; it should mean something other than friendship, right?

Well, the only way to find out is to actually ask her myself.

She was still oblivious to my presence as I walked towards her. I warned the others—the gang, Aoi, mum and dad—to shut their mouths as I still neared her. I ended the call, and disregarding her worried face when she heard the beep on the other line, I scooped her up and hugged her with all my might—never letting her go, never letting her get away from me.

She thrashed around at first, but once she realized it was me, she just laughed along with the gang as she locked her arms around mine.

"Welcome home," she said, and I kissed her in front of them.

Hard.

"I love you," was what I replied, and she smiled sweetly.

"I've been waiting for you to say that," and she kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Snippet End<strong>

Reviews are much appreciated, so is a well-written concrit. :)

Ria x


	5. Train

A/N: I almost wanted to publish this at New Year, but then I realized, _crap_, the song doesn't fit one bit! So yeah, here you go, Mijammie. =)) Oh, and this is roughly based on the music video of the song itself. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>#5: Shake Up Christmas<em>

"Shake up the happiness!"

_For **Mei Vir D. Ripper**—I love you, Mijammie. :3_

* * *

><p>Christmas.<p>

Almost everyone I meet says that Christmas is the special moment where people give and take without any complaints. People from all walks of life share their blessings mutually—some not even expecting anything in return. It's the time of year when people get sincere for at least when they give presents. For me, it became the most memorable time of year when I met the most wonderful girl that Santa ever gave me as a gift for this season—with God's grace, of course. It was as if destiny played with us because it was too cliché and unrealistic to come true, yet when I think about it, I could say that it really happened.

I could say that Christmas is the only season in the year where I get too lucky to the point of being surreal. It was Christmas when I got the dream job I wanted, when the situations I've always wished for all year happened—I guess it's God's way of giving me things that I want in the most passive way possible.

But of all the things He ever gave me, I stumbled upon the best one ever—and that was last year.

Her name's Hotaru, and she owns the silkiest hair I've ever touched in my whole life. She also has this piercing gaze in her amethyst eyes that just makes you want to confess to her everything you know about life. Even though she always has this blank, calculating look whenever she looks at people, I could somehow crack her mask and invade her real self when I get the right chance. Her skin is so pale—like that of an albino—and I know how conceited this sounds, but it somehow fits with my light, sun-kissed skin. Her hair is raven in colour, and she has this bad attitude of blackmailing people.

But I love her the way she was, is, and will be.

Our first meeting was purely fleeting and almost imaginary, but I had a really great time.

It was Christmas Eve when I decided to _camp_ outside the movie house to watch a really cool movie called Yogi Bear when I first saw her. I was so pissed off at that moment because the ticket man just told me that all the tickets were already sold, and that they will no longer sell one until Christmas day itself—and because I really intended to watch the movie at that exact moment, I just slumped on the wall outside the cinema and waited for anyone generous enough to give me a ticket; I even remembered laughing at myself because I knew that no one in their right mind would ever give me such.

I turned to the side and that was when I met her.

She was talking to someone on the phone, anger evident in her voice—don't get me wrong, I wasn't eavesdropping, it was either her voice was too loud or she was just standing so close to me. As I overheard her conversation with some unknown person on the other line, I realized that she got stood up by her boyfriend—and it wasn't the first time! I felt sorry for her and I got a little bit angry at the guy for what he did. She ended the call abruptly and turned around in my general direction that I felt my cheeks burn for a fleeting moment. Her cold gaze met mine, and for a second, I almost felt like she wanted to tell me something but refused to do so at the last minute. I stood up, and neared her as she tentatively took a step back.

I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she quirked her eyebrow while crossing her arms—it was as though we have known each other for so long. I just shrugged and looked at the tickets she was holding.

"T'was already sold out," I meekly said and pointed to the ticket booth just behind me. She nodded in apprehension and walked towards the entrance as she gave two tickets to the man in charge.

I felt so glad that if it was okay to hug her, I would have done so.

"Who are you, by the way?" she faced me, and that was when I realized how lovely she looked that night, with the flickering light on the projector and the darkness engulfing us. Her skin was like porcelain, her mouth like a rose, and her eyes like twinkling stars accentuating the sky on a moonless night. She was like a sculpted model of a perfect maiden, and I was this lowly slave enthralled by her mere presence. I wasn't just amazed by her, but her attitude itself. She may have this cold aura around her, but she was like an unquestioning Samaritan when she helps others. I knew it wasn't even that much to give—the ticket, I mean—but I could see that my impressions of her were true. I felt like kissing her—because even though she was a complete stranger to me, she was no complete stranger to my heart.

It was like my heart recognized her existence.

Basically, I just fell in love with her at first sight.

"I'm Nogi, Ruka Nogi," I replied after a long silence. She tipped her head in recognition and extended her right arm at me.

"Imai, Hotaru Imai. Nice to meet you, _Ruka_," and I shook hands with her, knowing that our first meeting will never be our last.

And no words could ever explain how thankful I was for the gift I received last Christmas, and up till now, I still am.

* * *

><p><strong>Snippet End<strong>

Reviews are much appreciated, so is a well-written concrit. :)

Happy Christmas! XD

Ria x


	6. Paramore

A/N: I may have been procrastinating on this. OTL I'm so sorry. D: Oh, and expect mild OOC. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>#6: The Only Exception<em>

"I'll never sing of love if it does not exist, but you are the only exception."

_For **Little Cute Girl**—Signe, thank you for the skype moments. :D_

* * *

><p>For five years, I never felt any kind of romantic love.<p>

For me, love is nothing but a pain in the arse, and I know for sure that it is such a stupid feeling—and stupid feelings do not last. I have completely given up on love, and I can say that I've stopped believing in fairytales that came along with it.

It was all because of a boy I met when I was just ten. He probably had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen—as its colour is crimson, like that of the blood—and his raven hair just adds to his beauty. He has a really bad habit of pushing people away, and I was not an exception to this. We never actually liked each other's guts when we first met, but over the years, he and I...well, let's just say we managed to develop something deeper than friendship.

We went out after a year of intense courtship. Those moments in between have been so memorable that when I said 'yes', it was as if nothing much changed between us—if you don't count the label, at least. For three years, he made me believe that he will always be there for me, that he will protect and love me no matter what happens. He assured that he will remain beside me as long and humanly as possible.

He promised.

"_I know you're going to leave me Natsume, sooner or later, you will. Why don't you just leave now while I'm still strong? I don't want you seeing me at my worst, so please, if you want to leave, just go." _

"_You know I'm not leaving, Mikan…" _and then he hugged me.

Tight.

"…_not today, at least," _but I never caught those last words he uttered before he broke our hug. I never really bothered asking him—little did I know that those words were the most important ones.

Several months after that, he left me a note, saying that he had to go somewhere far from home and that he might never see me again.

And then he was gone.

Poof.

Just like that.

Like water I held in the palm of my hand, he easily slipped from my grasp without any closure whatsoever. I got mad—honestly, who wouldn't? We were going strong and he suddenly leaves, leaving a very measly letter behind for me to know that he was gone! It was such an important thing for us, but it was as if he just took it for granted. It was just plain crazy, but that was what he did.

So, for how many years of waiting, I remained loyal to him, politely declining every hint of romantic love from the opposite sex. I believed that he will be back—for four years, I believed that he will return from God-knows where and continue loving me as much as I do to him.

After all, we never really broke up.

But then, try as I may to wait and believe in all the fallacy in the world, he never came back to us—most importantly, he never came back to me. I got mad at myself for loving and expecting too much.

So I made an oath to not fall in love with anyone anymore, I don't want to get hurt like that anymore. I don't want to expect anything anymore because in the end, it will just lead me to extreme pain. I closed my heart for any sign of romanticism which I know will soon end up with me in tears. I don't want to love deeper than anyone anymore, because it was getting cliché and boring.

I've always felt like I'm the one who loves more, and I've grown tired of ever being the pitiful one.

I may make these promises inside me, but I know for sure that the moment he comes back and steal a kiss from me, these walls I've been building for these past years will soon break and I know that I'll just accept him again amidst all the things he did to me—amidst his terrible attitude of making me wait for so long.

I guess it's because he's the only exception to whatever standards I have for myself.

I hate to admit it, but it's true.

* * *

><p><strong>Snippet End<strong>

This was a bit rushed, I'm sorry. OTL if you want me to make a follow-up on this, please don't hesitate to tell me, aight? :)

Reviews are much appreciated.

Ria x


End file.
